the_lifetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy
Lucy Colt is a seventeen year old teenager who enjoys learning new languages, solving jigsaw puzzles and vlogging. She is kind and reliable but can also be very pessimistic and a tab bit moody. She has a twin brother named Kei, and they were born somewhere in the A-GS' Department Of Higher Healthcare And Special Medicine Eimax Branch, Manchester, UK, Eimax Dimension. Lucy also has an older brother named Braelyn, who is two years older than Lucy and known to be deceased. Lucy defines herself as straight. She is currently a full-time student but works part-time at the Uptown Golf Club at the Golf Caddy. She is allergic to nickel and suffers from a severe phobia of clowns and dolls. Physically, Lucy is in good shape with slightly larger and desirable "features". She is average height with light skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. She lives in an upper-class neighborhood and she was raised by her adoptive father, her mother having left them when Lucy was young. Lucy goes to Walford School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where her favorite subjects are Astrology, Charms, and Potions. She loves her teacher Ms. Gallagher but hates Mr. Pruitt, whose interests include looking like a tomato. She is currently in a relationship with Eduardo Stanford (Subject To Change). Eduardo is the same age as her and he is also a full-time student at Walford School. Lucy's best friend is also her age, and his name is Jalen Snowberg and they are inseparable. She is also close with Aspin Monroe and Lynton Davis. On July 21, 2016, Lucy, along with her five inner-circle friends and her brother Braelyn went to go swim in the Sugarcane River. They played around for several hours, but Braelyn pulled Lucy away from the others so he could tell her something. Braelyn told Lucy that he was planning on running away from home because he knew their father would make him stay so Braelyn could work with their father at the baker they owned as soon as Braelyn turned eighteen. Braelyn asked Lucy for help escaping their father, and she complied. Braelyn called his best friend, Eric, to come to the lake. Lucy occupied her friends while Braelyn ran into Goblin Tree Forest, where his other friend, Blake, set up an escape vehicle. Eric announced to the group that Braelyn allegedly snuck off to see his girlfriend, which only Lucy knew was to be false. The group packed up their things and returned to Lucy's house for a sleepover. Lucy's father asked where Braelyn was and she told him that he was at his girlfriend's house, "studying," and her father immediately brushed his thoughts of Braelyn aside so he could help Lucy tend to her friends. When Braelyn arrived at his destination, the only things that awaited him were a pickup truck hauling a boat and a note on the passenger truck door which read: "Take this boat down Sugarcane River for an hour, then when the river forks, go left for another hour and a half. There will be a shack to your right just off the bend, my friend Augustus lives there, he can hook you up." Augustus was fully aware that Braelyn was on his way, but after a week with no sign of him, Augustus, as well as Braelyn's father, submitted a missing person's report. The S.S. Maine, Braelyn's boat, was found by the police lodged between two trees on the river bank where the river forks and no sign of Braelyn. After dragging the river for weeks on end and nobody found, the Sherrif concluded it to be a cold case, with no signs of foul play, assault, rape, kidnapping, or any other once possible possibilities being ruled out for its unlikeliness. Ever since then, Lucy has been obsessing over her lost brother, looking for clues, asking questions and investigating the disappearance of her brother on her own. "She used to tell amazing stories... Like Braelyn. Now the only story she ever tells is about Braelyn... I won't lie or tell you any different, someone murdered Braelyn, I know that much for sure. Whether it was directly or indirectly... That's the next question. Shortly after Braelyn's death, Lucy began acting strange and began to write a seemingly random sentence every day. Today, she finished her writing, this is what she wrote: Are you okay? (M) Remember what she said? (M) Everything..? (E) Your brother is here... (M) Outside, by the car. (M) Usually, he'd come inside. (M) Remember what she said? (M) Everything? (E) Are you listening? (M) Listen. (M) Lift off in... (M) You're not real... (E) Maybe it's all an illusion... (E) You're not her... (E) Forsake me again. (M) Ready? (M) I... Don't know... (E) Exactly. (M) Never... Look at her... Like that... Again... Or you'll... (E) Die. (E) ..? I thought I was your friend... (M) Lucy loves telling stories. This particular piece of writing is a conversation between two unknown entities, supposedly her twin brother Evan and someone she calls The Myriad. The "she" mentioned throughout the work is someone whose name starts with an A, but that's all she would say. At first, anyway... I came to know that the "she" is, in fact, a girl named Ariel, just not a ''human ''girl... Ariel is an angel, a real, living angel, and not just any run-of-the-mill angel, either... Ariel is a Seraph of The Reformed Heaven Host, and it doesn't stop there... Ariel is the 3iC (Third In Command) of Heaven, only below The Archangel Astiel and the God of Space, Time, and The Afterlife, formerly known as Evan Kei Aegin, Buckethead Baker. Buckethead is Evan's brother by adoptions and later marriage, and Astiel and his twin sister, Violet, are half-siblings of his. Orion, Evan's older brother, and Orion's twin sister Alex and also half-siblings, and Evan's youngest siblings, Lily and whoever her twin is are half-siblings. They have quite an extensive family, all carrying the same last name... A name of terrifyingly terrifying power in the supernatural world; Aegin. The name Aegin originates from the Christian God, the father of Jesus Christ, aka Your Friendly Neighborhood Lord and Savior, but call him Chuck. One day, Chuck decided to descend upon the Earth and be a part of the human experience. To do this, he needed a human identity. He chose the first name Chuck at random, and put letters together and made the name Aegin. It was not Chuck who gave the Aegin name power, however, it was his first son, Lucifer. Invert everything you thought you knew about religion and the lore. God was not pure, nor was Jesus Christ. Lucifer, Satan, the other sins, fallen angels... They were good. Angels had an over-glorified sense of justice, and they did very questionable things to people, especially Nephilims. Nephilims were executed by the angels who blindly followed Chuck... Some were smart enough to see through Chuck and his masquerade, though. Lucifer, the six other deadly sins and what other angels who stool with Lucifer were the angels who grew a brain. Because of this, the castaways created Hell, a once-pleasant place now turned torture chamber for the victims of the angry Sins. While Satan was the first deadly sin of Wrath, it was the second deadly sin, Pride, aka Lucifer, who was the strongest and the most horrifying... Although Lucifer and Satan were often considered to be the same being, or at the very least were mixed up, Lucifer was the sin who most often visited Earth and left his mark. Sometime in March of 1978, the mark that Lucifer left was born in the form of a boy who would later be known as Daniel, then Oliver, then Hades, God of The Afterlife. Hades would go on to father many children, all with extraordinary natural magical talent. Lucy was one of his daughters. The point I'm trying to get at, Officer Fred, is that Lucy, daughter of Hades, knows something about something, and she's leaving hints. Something happened to her out there in Goblin Tree Forest... And I wanna know what the hell happened to my best friend. Her writing is so... Violent, that's not the Lucy we know. Did you know about the secret message in the writing? Of course not. When you the passage normally, it's just plain old weird, maybe creepy. If you read the first word of every line, however... You get the question, "ARE YOU REALLY MY FRIEND..?" This question was directed to someone, or a few someones, that she considers to be her friend... Well, formerly, that is. Officer Fred, I'm not suggesting Lucy had something to do with the murder of Braelyn Colt, but I am suggesting she's on to something, and you need to pay attention, Officer Fred... Lucy's gonna show you how to Sherlock Holmes." The interviewer was a police officer, Officer Fred, who was interviewing Jalen Snowberg, Lucy's best friend, about the murder of Braelyn Colt. Although Officer Fred got more than he expected, he did learn the fierceness of friendship and how dangerous it really is if you're on the outside. Officer Fred advised the Celix Bail Bonds Enforcement & Fugitive Recovery agency about a possible client who could have killed Braelyn Colt. Agent Tanaka, also known as Yukio Tanaka, Buckethead Baker and partially Kei Aegin, was assigned the case. In the woods of the Celix Campgrounds, Jalen Snowberg was arrested for the murder of Braelyn Colt. Jalen was transported to The Timeless Judiciary Branch HQ, hidden in Celix and was immediately put on trial. The case Snowberg V. Celix Bail Bonds Enforcement & Fugitive Recovery resulted in an unusual verdict, however. Jalen Snowberg pleaded innocent, and the defense called Blake Blackwell, friend to Braelyn Colt, to the stand. It was revealed that Blake was the one who supplied Braelyn with all of his supplies, not just the truck and the boat. Jalen Snowberg was found innocent, but Blake Blackwell pleaded and was found guilty and charged with the first-degree murder of Braelyn Colt.